


Convicts Play Poker

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: These Are The Days Of Our Lives [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night at Crime Sorciere, and that game is poker. They're all bad at playing it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convicts Play Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Jellal is blind in this one. He isn't in the others. I just wanted him to be blind as he played poker. I have a weakness for writing blind Jellal. Also, I had fun with this one.

            Cobra began to address the assembled Crime Sorcière members, “This is the worst game of poker ever. Of all time.”

            “What’d you mean?” Jellal asked.

            “Well, for starters, Midnight’s asleep, Racer doesn’t know how to play, Richard’s showing anyone his cards when they ask, Angel isn’t even playing, you’re blind, Meredy’s creaming everyone and nothing’s happened for the past ten minutes,” Cobra explained.

            “Well, when I said ‘game night’ I was thinking of Monopoly or Clue, not poker!” Jellal protested.

            “No, not monopoly! You creamed me and Ultear at it the last time we played,” Meredy complained.

            “Yeah, Monopoly sucks,” Racer agreed.

            “Okay, then why has nothing happened for ten minutes? Whose turn is it?” Jellal asked.

            “Midnight, he’s asleep,” Cobra answered.

            “Can’t you wake him up?” Jellal asked.

            “What do you think I’ve been doing these past ten minutes?” Cobra replied.

            “Picking your nose,” Angel answered.

            “Shush! He doesn’t need to know! He’s blind!” Cobra protested.

            “Ew,” Jellal replied.

            As this was going on, Meredy leaned over to Richard, “Hey Richard, can I see your cards?”

            “Of course,” Richard turned his cards towards her.

            “Thanks,” Meredy snickered.

            “But you’re right Cobra,” Angel began. “This is the worst game of poker I have ever witnessed in my life.”

            “Thank-you!” Cobra agreed.

            “What makes it worse than it already is is that you’re trying to cheat by peaking with your right eye though we all know that you let Wendy heal it last week,” Angel continued.

            “I’m not cheating!” Cobra protested as his right eye opened slightly to look at Racer’s cards. “Oh and Jellal, you’re cards are backwards.”

            “Dangit,” Jellal swore as he turned his cards so that the face of the card was facing away from him. It was hard being a blind man playing poker.

            Meredy and Cobra snickered as they leaned over the table to get a good look at Jellal’s cards as Angel face-palmed, “You all are idiots.”

            “Jellal! I’m home!” the game was interrupted by Erza, who called out for her boyfriend as she entered their shared apartment. She was surprised to find Crime Sorcière playing poker at her dining table.

            “Hey Erza,” Jellal replied.

            “What’s going on?” Erza asked as she came behind Jellal’s chair.

            “Game night. Poker,” Jellal answered.

            “Why here?” Erza then asked.

            “The guild house is being fumigated,” Jellal explained.

            “Jellal, your cards as backwards,” Erza pointed out.

            “Dangit Cobra,” Jellal flipped his cards around.

            “Are you almost done?” Erza then asked.

            “We’ve done nothing for fifteen minutes because it’s Midnight’s turn,” Cobra explained.

            “He’s asleep,” Erza pointed out.

            “We know,” Angel answered.

            “Are you even playing?”

            “No.”

            Erza sighed, “I’m sorry to have to cut your game short but Jellal and I are having guests coming over.”

            “Thank Mavis!” Cobra exclaimed before running out of the house, closely followed by Racer. Richard and Angel left after that, not saying word and following Cobra’s lead, which left Meredy.

            “We’re playing Monopoly next time,” Jellal decided.

            “Nooooooooo,” Meredy groaned.

            “Yes.”

            “No. Let’s play Dungeons and Dragons.”

            “That’s going to end disastrously.”

            “I know.”

            “I call dungeon master.”

            “Dangit Jellal.”

            “I’m guild master. I get to be dungeon master.”

            “Fine, see you tomorrow Mr. Dungeon Master!” Meredy bid goodbye before she left, leaving the mess of Crime Sorcière behind her.

            “Who’s coming over?” Jellal asked once Meredy closed the door behind her.

            “No one, I just wanted them out of my house,” Erza answered, looking at the mess.

            “Sorry,” Jellal apologized.

            “Why did you even have a game night?”

            “Something about team-building. I forgot what I read.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah.”

            “So what do you want to do now?”

            “Well, I wanted to play Monopoly.”

            “Jellal.”

            “What?”

            “No.”

            “Dangit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Jellal doesn't allow swears at his guild. Just so you know.


End file.
